Right to Revolution
by firelordzuko
Summary: London, 2025. Suzaku Kururugi, police officer, and Lelouch Lamperouge, 3rd Viscount Lamperouge, couldn't be more different. Yet when they are both involved in a hostage situation in a bank, one of them will have to fall ... Lulusuza


**This **is a present to someone very special. I do hope you will enjoy it. Happy Valentine's Day :)

Code Geass is not mine, but you should have got that by now. Beware of English constitutional law. Research might show.

* * *

><p><strong>Right to Revolution<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>And if we shall not have corrected the transgression [...] within forty days, reckoning from the time it has been intimated to us [...], the four barons aforesaid shall refer that matter to the rest of the five-and-twenty barons, and those five-and-twenty barons shall, together with the community of the whole land, distrain and distress us in all possible ways, namely, by seizing our castles, lands, possessions, and in any other way they can, until redress has been obtained as they deem fit, saving harmless our own person, and the persons of our queen and children; and when redress has been obtained, they shall resume their old relations toward us."<em>

– Magna Carta Libertatum, Article 61

* * *

><p><em>The City of London, Greater London<em>

_19th of February 2025_

* * *

><p>"... listen. I really don't see what your problem is. I just want to take a loan! You're offering those on your website, aren't you?" Suzaku slammed his print-out on the counter. The cashier winced.<p>

"Sir, I really can't give you a loan if you have no securities. Please understand, sir, that FitzRoy & Sons just cannot take the risk of you being unable to pay back your debts."

He snorted and took back his print-out. "Let me speak with your superior, please." Someone in the line behind him groaned.

"Mr Creagh is out of the office at the moment, I'm afraid, but if you're willing to wait for a few hours …"

"Fine!," Suzaku yelled. "I'll wait! I'll wait right here!" He got out of line and stomped towards one of the benches by the side.

The door opened, a man entered and came marching through the impressive foyer of the bank. He wore a long, black coat and suit pants underneath, his polished shoes clicked impressively on the marble floor. _Probably another of those blood-suckers_, Suzaku thought, but then he noticed something odd. The man's face was covered completely by an old-fashioned hat, his gaze lowered, his hands didn't leave his coat's pockets. Suzaku rose, something was suspicious. Still, it was February and London's weather forecast was not to be trusted …

The man halted in the middle of the foyer, looked around searchingly. Five people were waiting in the line of the only opened counter, a woman in a grey overall was repairing a broken marble tile in a corner. Strangely, the man nodded towards her.

Then he pulled out a handgun and fired a shot into the ceiling.

Suzaku froze, a lady screamed. Suddenly the woman in the grey overall held a gun as well, pointing it at the cashier.

"Don't you dare press that button," she screamed. Her hair was fiery red and spiky, her eyes dark blue. The man in the coat remained perfectly still as his companion continued to give orders. "This is a bank robbery," she unnecessarily announced, "If any of you tries to alert the police, we'll kill you. So, please cooperate."

She pointed her gun at the person directly in front of the cashier who was seated behind a thick layer of bullet-proof glass. "You!," she commanded, "Tell the lady to come out of there!"

Trembling, the cashier obeyed. Suzaku frowned. Why didn't anyone try anything?

He looked at the man. He didn't look particularly strong, rather skinny, actually, and he wasn't even looking his way. If he could just attack him from behind and take his gun …

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," a dark voice suddenly said. It took him a moment to realise it was the man. "My companion here has a twitchy finger."

Perfectly calmly, the man pointed his gun at him, signifying Suzaku to join up with the others.

"Listen," he tried to calm the man who clearly was the thinker among the two, "I don't see why you feel the need to do this. Someone will have heard the shot, and the Met will be here soon. Now you still have the chance to get away with a fine, so …"

The man laughed quietly. His voice was smooth and silky, his laugh deep and condescending. His companion ordered the hostages to get into the room behind the foyer.

"You're a policeman?," the bank robber inquired, pointing his weapon at Suzaku's uniform.

"Um, yeah." That wasn't quite what he had expected. "Detective Constable in the Met's Specialist Crime Directorate," he answered automatically.

"Very well then, I will count on you not to do anything stupid, _Detective Constable_." He felt as if the man was mocking him. "For the time being, please join the others in the back room."

Suzaku complied, turned and followed the other hostages through a door behind the counter. The man lazily followed him.

In the back room, around thirty people were kneeling on the floor, hands behind their heads. Two women in grey overalls – the fiery redhead from earlier and a green-haired girl with a body that was the embodiment of sexiness and a face that was the embodiment of cool smugness – were rather professionally frisking the hostages without ever letting go of their guns. The room was big and filled with workstations, but apparently the criminals were preparing to move them to a smaller office …

Most of the hostages wore suits and probably were employees of the bank, but there also were the five customers that had been in the line behind him. Suzaku did a quick count, 32. 15 women, 16 men, one sobbing little boy.

Suzaku's stomach turned. How could they dare take children …!

"Kneel," the man commanded. "Hands behind your head."

The police officer didn't see much merit in resisting, so he got down on his knees and had himself frisked by the redhead. Why, wasn't that bloody humiliating?

Slowly the man took off first his elegant leather gloves, then his hat, then his coat and casually threw them over a working desk. Suzaku couldn't resist the urge to gasp.

The man was, by all definitions, beautiful. His aristocratic, sharp face was surrounded by messy jet-black hair, his violet eyes were vivid and bright. The expensive black suit perfectly hugged his skinny figure, the fingers holding the gun were long, slender, pale and almost spiderish. Neither he nor his allies could be any older than Suzaku was …

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," he finally addressed his hostages. "I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience we caused and will be causing you. However, please understand that we will not hesitate to hurt you should you foolishly decide not to cooperate with us." Someone whimpered. The mother tried to calm her child. The women circled the group of hostages like hyenas might circle their prey.

"I am Zero, those are Q1" – the redhead – "and C.C.." – the greenhead. "What one of us says is law. If two orders contradict each other, my orders supersede those C.C. gives, whilst hers supersede Q1's. If you don't obey an order, they are authorised to use lethal force."

Suzaku frowned. This was extremely professional, he noticed. Using only initials, establishing a chain of command … add to that the way Zero was speaking. He winced as Zero suddenly addressed him. "I trust in you, Constable, to keep order."

He hesitated. What was that all about? He was to keep the other hostages from fleeing should the chance arise? Suzaku looked around. His fellow hostages were trembling in fear, some were crying … he understood what Zero meant. It was obvious that there could easily arise tensions, perhaps even fighting …

"Okay," he finally responded. Deciding to keep the advantage, he added: "When will you let us go?"

Zero sighed. "When our demands have been fulfilled or you have become useless."

"And what are your demands? Perhaps we can find a compromise …"

C.C. laughed quietly. Zero smirked, his eyes were brightly shining. "You wouldn't happen to have 7.5 million pounds, now would you?"

Suzaku closed his mouth again. Blinked. Oh. Yeah. He needed a loan.

* * *

><p><em>Ibidem<em>

_20th of February 2025_

* * *

><p>Carefully Lelouch browsed through the Prime Minister's account. He snorted as he saw one particular entry – a transfer of five million pounds from a bank in Paris on September 26th … Lelouch noted it down. It had been surprisingly easy to bypass the passwords. Who'd have thought his accursed father would have his fortune administrated by people using such outdated software?<p>

"Zero," the Constables voice called out to him and he quickly shut down the computer's screen. The policeman was angrily approaching him from the manager's office where they had confined the hostages in the day before. Lelouch had decided to grant the policeman some privileges in exchange for letting him keep order amongst the prisoners. He turned in his chair and crossed his legs. "Yes, dear?"

He frowned. The policeman's earlier verve had disappeared, his eyes were dull. Dizzy even. Dehydration? Lelouch's worry was proven right when the young man had to sit to rest for a bit.

The Japanese man blushed starkly, stuttered something, then regained his composure. "Zero, are you trying to kill us? We haven't had any food or even drink for a day now! There's a blasted child in there! At least let the kid go or …"

Zero sighed and signified him to stop. "Just why again did I order dear Q1 to let you move freely, constable?" Nonetheless he got out the cellphone he had taken from him and turned it on. His pretty little hostage froze.

"Look," he explained, "The bank is surrounded by police. They've cut us off the water, electricity, sewage and they've cut the phone cables. Probably they're also observing our internet usage, though I haven't checked. Would you agree there is no way to call a pizza service?

The policeman frowned, then nodded. C.C. entered, carrying a thick pile of paper which she put on his desk. "Hey," she greeted. "Sure this is the right time to be flirting?"

His hostage blushed, but Lelouch was more than accustomed to the witch and her remarks and ignored her. He dialled 999 and smiled suggestively at the Constable. "Now, watch the master."

On the other side, the phone was taken off. "You've dialled 999," a female voice said. "Which Service do you require?"

"Good afternoon," Lelouch calmly, smoothly greeted and turned on speaker. "Police, please."

Lelouch waited patiently as he was being re-connected. "Aren't you worried the police could trace the call?," the Constable quizzically asked. C.C. rolled her eyes.

"Not in the slightest." No need to offend the young man. Then on the other end of the call yet another operator. "The City of London Police, how may I help you?"

"And a good afternoon to you," Lelouch greeted, slightly annoyed. Just why couldn't those operators take the time to take heed of common courtesy? "I am the hostage-taker at the City's FitzRoy & Sons branch in Threadneedle Street. Kindly connect me to the commanding officer at the scene."

The operator uttered a tiny squeak. "Er … y... yes, of course, sir. Please wait a moment."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. The Constable shrugged.

Then the call finally was connected. A male voice, obviously stressed. "This is Chief Superintendent Calares," the man said. "Who am I speaking with?"

"You may call me Zero," Lelouch answered calmly. "Are you standing in Threadneedle Street, by Fitzroy & Sons?"

"Indeed. What do you want?"

"I have taken 32 hostages, including one child. If you do not give in to my demands, I will start executing them one by one, starting tomorrow noon. One every hour. If you send in the SAS, I'll kill them on the spot. Understood?"

"… yes, but what do you want?"

"Please, let me finish. First of all, the hostages are starving. And it wasn't that brilliant an idea of you to cut us off the water system, now was it? You will, within an hour, bring food for 40 people … I think we'll have pizza … and the same amount of bottles of water. If you try to drug or bug them, I'll kill one hostage. Move everything to the foyer and set it atop the stairs. I will have one of the hostages pick it up. Once I have received the goods, we will discuss our terms."

Calares remained silent for a long moment, obviously debating whether to comply. Lelouch smiled. It's not as if the officer had a choice, now had he?

"As you wish, Zero. Do you want special toppings on your pizza?"

Lelouch laughed and looked at the Constable, tilting his head. _See? Told you so. _"No, thanks. It will be Margerita for all of us. Thank you, Mr Calares. You have just saved a life."

An hour later Suzaku, held at gunpoint by Zero, carried the last boxes of pizza to the manager's office.

"Well done," Zero commended, giving him a bottle of water. Suzaku thirstily drank for the first time in twenty-five hours. Almost immediately his mind became clearer. C.C. was hovering over Zero's shoulder, staring at the pizza boxes with an almost loving look in her eyes.

The criminal seemed to observe him as he drank, perhaps waiting for a reaction to toxics. When nothing happened, he added: "Would you help me distribute the pizza?"

"Sure." Suzaku smiled at the beautiful man and took up the food and drink again. It was frighteningly easy to get along with the polite bank robber, Suzaku shamefully noticed. He had almost taken a liking to the man. As they handed out pizza boxes and water bottles among the hostages, Suzaku couldn't help but imagine what might have been had they met in more pleasant circumstances.

Seeing everyone already eating, he returned to the big room with the workstations and sat down on the floor, resting his back against the wall. Zero really didn't sound as if he'd move in the same circles as Suzaku, but imagine they got involved in a chat waiting for the tube – perhaps they would have been friends. Perhaps even more, Suzaku couldn't help but think, only to find his cheeks glowing. Still, no matter how improper such thoughts were – "Here."

Surprisedly Suzaku looked up and saw Zero offering him a box of pizza. "You haven't eaten yet, have you? I would have noticed. Please, take it."

Suzaku mumbled a few words of gratitude. His cheeks flushed red as he took the box, trying not to look into Zero's eyes.

The criminal sat down next to him and stared into space. "I wanted to thank you," he quietly said. "You've been keeping everyone calm. All of them are looking up to you, you know – even Q1. I think you're giving them hope that this will soon be over for them."

Again Suzaku blushed. "That's … that's just the uniform."

Zero shook his head. "Don't say that. You're a person people can easily look up to. You're like a natural leader for them."

Suzaku didn't quite agree, but he held his tongue. It felt way too good to hear these words from his hostage-taker's lips. Instead he opened the cardboard box in his lap. A lovely scent of cheese and tomato filled the air. Usually he wasn't into pizza, but after more than a day of involuntary fasting, it smelt delicious. "Don't worry. If it were poisoned, we'd know by now." Suzaku gave him a long gaze. As if the bobbies would do something this low … yet again he noticed how powerful Zero's voice was – silky, smooth and sweet like chocolate – when he found himself suspiciously sniffing on the slice of pizza before taking a bite. It was good.

"Why are you doing this?," he carefully, diplomatically asked between two bites. "I mean, you could get caught. You are … obviously quite smart if you can stage something like this. Why not … take up some honest work? You could earn loads. Why not …" Why not let us go, was the obvious question in the air, but Suzaku didn't dare to ask it. Didn't want to ask it, perhaps.

Zero smiled drily. "To be … honest with you, it's about my little sister. She needs … extensive medical treatment due to her disabilities. I couldn't possible afford it any other way."

Silence.

"Oh," Suzaku then lamely said. "That's … noble." He wasn't sure if he could even condemn Zero's actions now – he wanted to believe this man. He wanted to.

And wouldn't he have acted the same way?

"Indeed," Zero insisted strangely. "I am fighting for a most noble cause." He smiled. "Thank you. I didn't get your name –" and reached out his hand.

Suzaku frowned. Should he really be bonding with the hostage-taker? Still, he couldn't forget the tender look that had made his beautiful violet eyes shine when he had spoken of his sister. Nor could he resist the very same eyes is they were staring at him this … suggestively. _God damn it_, he thought, _if _I _were armed and he weren't, I might do him on the spot … _Suzaku gulped, then he took Suzaku's outreached hand.

"Suzaku Kururugi," he said. "And your real name is?"

Zero ignored his question. "What a pretty name. Sounds far better than calling you 'Constable' all the time. Suzaku Kururugi … Kururugi Suzaku … _Suzaku_ …" Something about the way the criminal said his name made him shudder in pleasure, made him want to make Zero moan, scream his name, bend underneath him …

Probably his complexion was closer to a tomato than to its usual tan now.

"So, how about you, Suzaku?"

"Pardon?"

"Why do you stand where you stand now? Why did you join the police force?"

Suzaku stared into space for a moment. "Well …," he then said. "I once saw a bunch of thugs – white and obviously English – beat up an Arab guy when I was a child. I don't know the reason for it, perhaps it was just because he was Arab. Now, a copper came and – instead of taking the thugs – he arrested the victim."

"Er, just let me get this straight. You joined the police although you knew they were racist? Are you … a masochist, by chance?"

Suzaku blushed heavily. _Yeah, want to spank me? _Like hell. "No," he quickly denied … rather, set Zero right. "I became a policeman … to _change _things. I will rid first the Met, and then the entire city of racism."

Long silence.

"That's … quite noble as well. Say, though, how long have you been in the Metropolitan?"

Suzaku lowered his gaze. "Four years, since I finished school."

"And you're still a mere constable. You haven't been promoted once, have you? I bet you're only given the worst of tasks, too."

He winced. Zero had, of course, hit spot on. Did he even know how much that hurt? He _could _do it, he had to. "I … I just haven't been working hard enough, that's it. Trust me, I'll become Commissioner and then reform the Met …"

"No." Suddenly, Zero's cold, pale, spiderish hand was on his. His other hand was on Suzaku's chin, forcing him to look into the violet orbs piercing through him. His throat was dust-dry. Zero's face was far too close …

Suzaku felt himself harden. _Why, ain't I pathetic?_

"You, Suzaku," Zero intensely whispered, carefully wrapping his tongue around every single letter, "will _never _become Commissioner. You will _always _stay Detective Constable. You _cannot _change the system like this, Suzaku. For this system you wish to use for your means is one hostile to you. You _will not _be able to do a thing – unless you force the system to change."

They parted, and while Zero seemed perfectly calm, Suzaku was panting. He had barely even listened to his hostage-taker's words … he had the distinct feeling Zero knew exactly what he was doing to him.

The criminal finished the last slice of his pizza and got out Suzaku's mobile again. When he dialled 999, he got Calares at once. Apparently the police had begun to control mobile service from within the bank.

"Zero?"

"Speaking. Listen carefully. I want 7.5 million pounds to be transferred to the following account …" – and indifferently rattled off a long chain of numbers and letters. Suzaku had to admit he was even more impressed by the criminal. "Again, you have time until tomorrow noon to comply before I start killing hostages. Understood, Mr Calares?"

Silence. "You _do _realise that you've got quite the nerve? You know, rob a bloody bank _and _demand money?"

Zero laughed. "Why, I didn't. _Thank you _so much for this _brilliant _insight, Mr Calares." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I wasn't yet done, though. I want a helicopter with a filled tank. Land it on the heliport on top of the building. Once I have received confirmation that the money has arrived, I will board it and set the last hostages free somewhere on the continent."

Calares gasped. "But … to the continent? Zero, that's treason! That could easily cost you your head. Not to mention that those poor people will be forced to stay there amongst the savages."

"I am aware. However I understand you don't have much of a choice, Mr Calares. Tomorrow noon. Thirteen hours left."

Without awaiting a response, Zero hung up.

Suzaku stared at him. "You want to flee to the continent? Then what about your little sister?"

Zero scoffed. "You seriously think there's no way to get back? For _me_?" He laughed. "Oh dear. You're so gullible, I like that. I didn't think there are people who actually believe what the government says."

He blushed. "Er, sorry."

The hostage-taker smiled scoldingly. "You really shouldn't apologise so much. There's nothing you need to be afraid of. You're a formidable person."

Suzaku wondered if his face could get even redder. "Er … thanks …" Change of topic, _now_! "So, er … which one is your girlfriend? C.C. or Q1?"

Zero shrugged. "Neither actually." Suzaku was doing his best not to faint. "I was involved with C.C. some time ago, but it didn't work out. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Damn, so he was straight. Suzaku lowered his gaze. Of course – no one would even want to do such … unnatural things with _him _of all people. If only he could stop thinking about men like this … "Er, no. I don't have one."

"Thought so. You're gay, aren't you?"

Suzaku feigned a coughing fit to gain time. It was not very convincing. What the … how the hell did Zero know that? He had never told anyone, he didn't live out his vile desires, he was doing his best not to stand out …

"Oh, don't worry. I could tell from the beginning. You've got a boyfriend, then?"

Once more he blushed. This was getting uncomfortable. "N... no, I don't."

"But you _are _interested." After a pause Zero added: "Interested in me."

Suzaku winced. Was he really this … "Oh please, Suzaku, you're pretty obvious." Yes, apparently. "I might be … 'prudish', to quote C.C., but I'm not completely oblivious."

Prudish? What the hell? He had been actively teasing him, hadn't he?

"I … I'm sorry. I shouldn't feel this way."

Zero laughed quietly. "It's okay. If I didn't already know I'm the second-most perfect being on earth, I'd feel honoured. Still, you shouldn't apologise for it. It could lower your chances of getting in my pants." He winked suggestively.

Suzaku wanted to respond, but the only responses he could imagine were kissing the hostage-taker, raping him without the kiss and stutter something incomprehensible.

He stuttered something incomprehensible.

It was C.C. who saved him.

She came up to them, this time not carrying any paper, only a handgun.

"Lord Zero? We're ready. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><em>Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea, Greater London<em>

_24th of February 2025_

* * *

><p>Half a week later, he was even richer than before, free and back in London.<p>

Surely, he'd had to disguise himself for much of the trip over the Channel and back to the city, but when he unlocked the front door of his South Kensington house, he was Lelouch again.

He smiled when his gaze touched the nameplate by the door. _Viscount & Lady Lamperouge_. They had come far indeed.

Inside the house someone was playing the piano, almost drowned by the cacophonous symphony of London's streets. A sonata by Beethoven. It was not particularly good, rugged and larded with mistakes, but to him it sounded divine. He could hear the beauteous mind, could hear the love and the hard work behind it.

Lelouch entered the hallway and got off his coat, then placed the two bags he had brought on the floor and, as quietly as possible, got out a tiny gift-wrapped box and put it in his pocket. He smirked. Stealthily he tiptoed through the hallway, then put his ear on one of the doors.

Beautiful music. The player made a mistake, a woman said something. They laughed, and the pianist's laugh was serene.

Lelouch waited till the music started again, then he pressed down the door-handle as quietly as he could … the music suddenly stopped and he was caught in a vehement hug.

"Big brother!," the girl exclaimed excitedly, relieved. She firmly clung to him from her wheelchair, and immediately he returned the embrace.

For a long moment the siblings just stood there, holding each other in their arms. "I missed you, big brother …," Nunnally whispered against his chest as he gently stroke her head. "I missed you too. But now I'm back."

Lelouch gently kissed her on the brow. "It worked. No one was hurt, as by your wishes."

She smiled, snuggling against him. "Really? I'm glad. What about Kallen and C.C.?"

"I dropped them off in Paris. Kallen crossed the Channel the night before me, the witch said she'd tour Europe for a while."

Without stopping to stroke her back, Lelouch got out the tiny box he had brought her and handed it to her. Wordlessly, Nunnally gave him a peck on the cheek and carefully removed the wrapping paper with her beautiful frail little hands. "I hope you like it. I saw it in a shop on the Rue Bonaparte and immediately knew I wanted you to have it."

She smiled at him, then she removed the last layer of wrapping paper. The case was small, drawn with black velvet and decorated with the gold signet of the vendor. "It's not a ring, is it?," Nunnally joked. Lelouch laughed. "If it were a ring, I'd have brought you to a country where it's legal first."

Finally she opened the case and carefully got out the trinket inside. "It's beautiful," his sister whispered. "Thank you." It was a tiny, heart-shaped locket of silver and gold on a chain of the latter. "Go ahead, open it."

For a moment, Nunnally struggled with the locket, Lelouch's meddling not helping her. They laughed, then finally managed to open it and a beautiful little melody began to play. "It's beautiful," Nunnally repeated when the melody had ended, "Now I'll just need a picture of you to put inside and it'll be perfect!"

"If Your Lordships wish so, I could take one right now," their maid offered. Lelouch looked up, slightly embarrassed. "Sayoko … I didn't even notice you."

Strangely, she smiled. "Thanks. I had been working on my _shinobi-iri_."

"Do I want to know?"

"You don't, my lord. Good to have you back. If you wish, I'll brief you on the proceedings since I started to impersonate you later."

"Thank you then, Sayoko. You may leave."

The Japanese maid gave a slight bow, then withdrew. Lelouch turned to Nunnally again. "Here, let me help you with the necklace." As he put the locket's chain around his sister's neck, he reported. "Everything has been going according to plan. We've got the 7.5 million pounds of ransom and all of the info on father's government we wanted."

"Hmm," she made as she snuggled against him. "Anything usable?"

"He's got an awful lot of money hidden from his own government on the continent, but we already knew that. He's got at least three mistresses in London alone he supports financially, but considering the lack of public uproar when Schneizel and Cornelia came out, that's not much. He recently made a large … donation to Trinity Hall, Cambridge, probably to have them take in Euphie."

"Lets ignore that," Nunnally suggested, "Big sister _is _good enough for Cambridge. She probably only was too nervous during her interview."

Lelouch was sceptical, but he nodded. "That's it, basically. A lot of bribery, of course, but nothing that can even scratch on father's power."

Thoughtfully she took his hand and put it to her cheek, staring into space. "That's unfortunate," she then observed, "Nowhere near what we expected. So perhaps we … chose the wrong target."

She lowered her gaze, still holding on to his hand. "There was nothing wrong about the target," Lelouch tried to reassure her. "The bank _was _perfect. We didn't face the slightest problem. We got some info on him and I've installed a Trojan in the bank's system. Look. That's a step in the right direction. We have come one step closer to ending father's regime. Also I got to know a young man who might be valuable to us."

"Is that so? Tell me about him, big brother."

"I have to admit I don't know too much about him. What I do know is that he entered the Metropolitan Police to … let me quote him, _rid first the Met, and then the entire city of racism_. He's Japanese, likeable, hard-working and not too intelligent. I might meet up with him soon if you have no objections. Oh, and he's a closet gay who has the hots for me."

Nunnally blushed. "Will you …"

"I might."

She nodded, closing her eyes. "I … I will admit I'm not thrilled about that, but that's … probably just me being selfish. Please, big brother, do it if you have to … if you want to. Just don't ever forget about me."

Slowly Lelouch knelt down, firmly looking into her eyes. "I will not, my lady. How could I ever? And, by mother's grave, I swear to you, Nunnally: I shall be your sword and shield. I shall, for you, renew this country and overthrow father's regime."

Wordlessly Nunnally pulled him into a deep hug. After a moment, Lelouch feigned lack of oxygen, gasping for breath and mischievously tickling his sister to get free. She laughed and immediately let go of Lelouch, who then joined in. "Sorry," he said, "That was awful."

"Yeah. You'll have to make good for it," Nunnally grinned.

Her brother moaned dramatically. "And I'm certain you've already got something in mind."

"Definitely. Royal Albert Hall, tonight. You're paying."

* * *

><p><em>The City of Westminster, Greater London<em>

_5th of March 2025_

* * *

><p>"Can I help you, sir?"<p>

Suzaku felt incredibly out of place. Lots and lots of posh people in posh clothes talking about posh things whilst eating posh food. The maître was obviously scorning him, looking at him as if he were vermin. Everything about the restaurant screamed _You don't belong here, get the fuck away!_

And, truth be told, he was starting to believe it too. He had put on his best suit and had even been to a hairdresser after receiving the call from Zero, yet he still looked more like a beggar than a prince. He blushed.

"Did you book a table, sir?," the maître added. Every bit of him looked as if he wanted to throw him out even if he had.

"Er, no. I'm with Mr … er, Zero, he invited me. Has he arrived yet?"

The maître grimaced. "If you will follow me, sir."

As he led him to the back of the restaurant, Suzaku was doing his best not to stand out too much. Then the waiter halted. "Mr Zero's table is over there. Please refrain from bothering the guests, sir." Before Suzaku could reply, he had already left.

He shrugged. He was used to worse things.

Slowly he approached the enclosed booth the maître had pointed out. Zero didn't notice him at first as he was concentratively reading something on his mobile, leaving Suzaku to observe him for a moment.

His host was, again, dressed in an elegant, high-quality suit more befitting a banker than a bank-robber. Zero's free hand's fingers were casually tapping on the tabletop, his pale lips were moving slightly. Then he looked up, robbing Suzaku of a chance to engage in voyeurism. He blushed.

Zero smiled at him. "Welcome," he warmly said. "Do sit down." Suzaku quickly obeyed. The table was laid out with a multitude of plates, glasses and an awful lot of cutlery. He re-examined his chances of _not _making a fool of himself tonight.

The criminal reached out his hand over the table. "Now that the whole affair is over, you may call me Lelouch."

He blinked, then he quickly took Zero's … Lelouch's hand. "Why are you telling me this? Lelouch's not what you'd call a common name, I could just tell my superiors."

"But you won't. Suzaku, you know just as well as I what it means to struggle against the system. We are allies. You would never backstab an ally … or would you?"

Suzaku looked down at his empty plate again. Would he?

The Detective Constable Kururugi in him said yes, but then there was the Suzaku part of him … and the Suzaku firmly denied. No, he would never sell out someone fighting against wrongdoings, even if the means were shady.

"No," he admitted. "I won't sell you out."

Lelouch smiled and Suzaku blushed. His smile, he duly noticed, was angelic. "I didn't expect you to." He paused. "Did you come out okay?"

"Sorry?"

"The bank. What happened to you after we drove everyone out and made our own escape?"

Suzaku shrugged. "Not much. I was frisked by five coppers and thrown to the ground several times, then questioned for hours, but I had worse." He paused. "It was pretty smart to put all of us in the same overalls as Q1 and C.C.."

Lelouch smirked. "Of course it was, it was my idea. It enabled us to flee without taking any hostages with us. I bet by the time they had noticed that I hadn't operated alone I already was over the continent?"

"Indeed you were. We …"

Suzaku broke off as a waiter approached them, two plates in hand. Lelouch smiled at him. "I took the liberty of ordering for you." The waiter set the plates down, poured Lelouch a glass of exquisite white wine and ignored Suzaku.

Salad. This much he had gathered after half a minute of staring at the dish before him. Salad and probably lots and lots of money.

He covertly leaned in. "Ze... Lelouch, what exactly is that?"

His host blinked, dumbfounded, then pointed at the arrangements on his own plate. "Green salad with croutons. Cold smoked salmon, an egg, caviare, raspberry horseradish. What's your problem?"

Suzaku stared at his plate. It looked as though it cost more than his tiny, damp North London flat in a year. "So … other than robbing banks, what do you do for a living?," he puzzledly asked, taking a bite. It was better than most food he had ever had.

Lelouch laughed. "I'm a viscount, a Peer of the Realm. I inherited more money earned through centuries of holding French nobles for ransom than I could ever spend. The only work I … _officially_ do is slacking off on my estate in Berkshire."

The lower middle-class police officer snorted surprisedly. A viscount? A real-life noble? … he frowned. "You do realise that is more than enough information to draw a connection between Zero and your real name? A viscount, named Lelouch, with a house in Berkshire? Not even mentioning your …," he blushed, "looks."

His host shrugged. "Whatever. And, to spare you the hassle, my full name is Lelouch Lamperouge, 3rd Viscount Lamperouge, I reside in 37a Onslow Square, South Kensington, London. I already told you, didn't I, Suzaku? I trust you not to sell me out."

He could feel his cheeks flushing red and quickly lowered his gaze, intensely staring at his salmon.

For a long moment they silently ate. The waiter came and collected plates. Lelouch was boredly playing with his glass of wine, his pale fingertips running .

That wasn't good, Suzaku thought. Would this man that was so far above him by all accounts even want to meet him again if he bored him like this?

"So … so, you're a noble?," he thus hastily asked. "Then … why do you need to rob banks? Why be a criminal? Can't you just … dunno, sell some tiny invaluable family heirloom to pay your sister's doctor bills?"

Lelouch frowned. "You make it sound as if … I already mentioned I'm rich, didn't I?" Suzaku nodded. The noble uttered a silent curse. "Okay, I admit it. Nunnally's bills are nowhere near as expensive as to warrant bank robbery. However …"

He leaned in, Suzaku instinctively did the same. He noticed too late how awfully close their faces had come and wanted to draw back, only to find Lelouch's long, slender hand on his cheek. "I wonder, Suzaku," he whispered, "if you can keep a secret? Can you, Suzaku? Can you keep a secret even if it is treasonous, even if keeping this secret for me is against all of your ideals?"

Suzaku felt drawn in by his eyes, wanted to drown in those endless, dark pools of Purpure – his cheeks were burning and icy cold where Lelouch's hand touched it, he quickly diverted his gaze, only to have it caught by the other man's perfectly shaped lips.

He wondered what it would feel like to kiss them, right now, right here, and if he could dare to do so. Slowly he leaned in …

"Can you, Suzaku?"

Startled, he looked up. Lelouch was firmly staring at him. "Yeah," he mumbled, "I guess I can."

"An 'I guess' is not enough. _Can you_, Suzaku?"

"I can."

Lelouch leaned back contently, sadly taking his hand from Suzaku's cheek. "I'm currently in the process of overthrowing the government."

Silence.

"Wait what?" _Don't look at his lips don't look at his lips don't look – too late_.

Lelouch grimaced. "I am going to overthrow the government, kill the Prime Minister and if possible the Foreign Secretary, open Britain's borders again and bring back democracy to this country."

Silence.

Suzaku didn't know what to say. That didn't quite met his definition of 'noble', though it definitely met his definitions of 'treasonous, illegal and insane'. "You're going to do _what now_? Lelouch, that's …"

His voice was muffled by a hand on his mouth. It was Lelouch's. Automatically his lips formed a kiss, but then he had already drawn it back again. He blinked.

Suzaku had been pretty sure that Lelouch was perfectly straight. After all, he had had at least one girlfriend – C.C. – and generally he deemed it unlikely that such a polite, smart and generally honourable young man should be so fucked in the head as Suzaku himself obviously was to find other men attractive.

Still, why was he being so … touchy? Could it be Lelouch was teasing him on purpose?

"Don't you be so damn loud," Lelouch sharply whispered without taking his hand from Suzaku's mouth. "Everyone's staring. I don't want to be arrested just yet."

Suzaku blinked, then quickly nodded. That made a lot of more sense.

Lelouch leaned back and took a sip of wine. The waiter brought the main course. When he was out of sight, Lelouch leaned in again, still whispering. "Look. This country is being systematically taken over by the Knights of Britain and their leader, Charles Britannia. The party and its ideas …"

"Er, hold on. What do they even stand for?"

Dumbfounded, Lelouch stared at Suzaku. And stared. And stared. "What?," Suzaku complained. "Do I have to know everything?"

"_Where have you been_ for the last twelve years?," Lelouch finally managed to ask incredulously. "Hiding under a rock?"

"Er, I'm completely non-political …," he tried to defend himself, but he already felt his position melting under Lelouch's glare. "They're … conservative, right?," he meekly added.

Lelouch snorted. "Conservatives my ass. They're neo-Fascists. Basically they believe that Britain should be … _cleansed _of foreigners and other ethnicities than the Anglo-Saxons. Duly ignoring the Scots and other Celts, of course. They're the reason Britain's borders have been closed for years now, practically ever since we left the European Union. They also believe in an almost all-powerful national _leader_ and reducing Parliament to a mere puppet. Charles Britannia is the leader and founder of the party – and yes, that's his real name – and since 2013 the Prime Minister."

Suzaku nodded. He knew of course that Britannia was the Prime Minister, but he hadn't been quite sure on his goals and policies.

It didn't sound good.

"Parliament has since repealed, amongst others, the Equality Acts 2006 and 2010, the three Race Relations Acts, the Human Rights Act 1998 – thusby reintroducing the death penalty – and so on. It repealed virtually all acts to reform the House of Lords since 1911 and had His Majesty create enough new peers loyal to them to make it impossible for any other government to pass bills. Not to mention those peers have been reinstated into their former role as the United Kingdom's supreme court. They have repealed the establishment of devolved parliaments for Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. Government has attempted to revert the Commonwealth Realms to Dominion status, and is of course having no success in it. Actually according to one of my sources the Royal Canadian Army is planning to get His Majesty out of the country. However, most important is that they have restricted the powers of Parliament."

Suzaku frowned. "Er, I didn't notice. How can they? I thought Parliament reigns superb?"

"Supreme, Suzaku. Not superb." Lelouch emptied his glass. A weird thought sprang to Suzaku's mind; what if he could just make the viscount drunk … "It was actually pretty simple. After all, the United Kingdom has no written constitution. All that had to be done was a simple vote in Knights-controlled Parliament to expand the State of Emergency declared in response to riots throughout England and Scotland indefinitely – giving the Prime Minister almost unrestricted powers to amend and execute laws to his liking."

Suzaku lowered his gaze. Once more he noticed how little he knew about those things – while he had always known of the _existence _of the State of Emergency, he had had little clue of what it actually meant. Then he frowned and looked up again.

"But the riots … have ended and all that. I mean, we're fine, aren't we? Sure, not everything is perfect, but overall it could be worse. Wouldn't that mean what was actually required was just that – a strong leader? I mean, all that bickering in parliament _was _responsible for the Economic Collapse of 2012/13, wasn't it. I don't see what you could do against that. Why not have yourself elected to the Lords and do your bit? Why resort to … well, violence?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Did you even listen to me? The Prime Minister already holds Parliament in his hands, both houses. We were sleeping, Suzaku. _Everyone _in Britain, not exempting me, should have seen the signs earlier. We didn't. Now it's high time for us to keep this country from becoming a nightmare."

Silently Suzaku pecked at his food. He could sort of understand Lelouch's worries – it did sound horrible. The waiter came by, offered Lelouch another pouring of wine (he declined) and ignored Suzaku.

Now he had never been one to ascribe his common failures to racism. Suzaku firmly believed he had to forge his own destiny. Still – it was clear even to him. Racism was _there_. It had, after all, been his reason to become a police officer. He was met with scorn from all sides, everyday, everywhere. Yet he could faintly remember a time when it had been better – before Britain had left the European Union in late 2012. He'd been ten years old at the time and more interested in video games than in politics. Actually, he still was more into video games than politics.

Society had changed, had become more racist, that much was clear. And judging from what Lelouch had said – and he couldn't help but believe the beautiful young man – the government was at least partially responsible for this. Still, he was certain that attempting to overthrow the government was neither effective nor … good.

"But why not try working with the system instead of against it? Move something, start a party. Try and oust the Knights from power."

Lelouch snorted. "I might as well shoot myself."

Suzaku winced. "But as it is you might be hurt. What if the police had entered the bank? They would have shot you. And if not, you'd been captured, tried for hostage-taking and bank-robbery. Add to that what you've told me tonight. That's treason! You could easily face the firing squad for that."

Lelouch shrugged and quaffed his drink. "And if I do, I will hopefully have changed something before, making Britain a place worthy of my sister living in it." Irritatedly he stared at his plate. Suzaku lowered his gaze. "I don't want you to get yourself in danger," he quietly said, then immediately flushed red as he noticed how that probably came out. Lelouch laughed, embarrassing him even further. "Whatever."

He got out his wallet, carelessly threw half a dozen £50 notes on the table and rose. "Let's skip desserts. I just want to get out of here."

Suzaku quickly stood as well, blushing. "Er, you sure? I mean, you paid a lot for this …"

Lelouch ignored him as he rushed towards the restaurant's exit. Suzaku hurried to follow him. Frankly, the evening was a grandiose fail so far.

They got their coats – Suzaku noticed the words _Henry Poole & Co, 15 Savile Row i_n Lelouch's coat's collar. What the hell? Who wore bespoken coats today? – and left the restaurant. As they stood on the pavement in the cold, clear air of the night, Lelouch took a deep breath and groaned. "Finally … the stares from that couple next to us was killing me." Suzaku had barely noticed.

It was quite picturesque – Lelouch standing by a street light, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his coat, stoically staring southwards along Charing Cross Road. Cars drove by, their headlights merely blurred lines, a light breeze messing up Lelouch's silky raven hair. Silently Suzaku stood behind him as the city moved around them.

"How did you get here? The restaurant, I mean?," Lelouch suddenly asked.

"Er, I took the Northern Line from High Barnet to Leicester Square."

"Barnet, hmm … that's 18 stations. I've got a car. Come with me."

Silently Lelouch marched southwards, his coat blowing in the wind. It had obviously not been an offer, but an order. Suzaku groaned. This was getting tiresome … still he followed him, easily closing up to his object of desire, who got out a tiny key and pointed it at a sleek black car. "That's mine."

Suzaku stared. Lelouch opened the driver's door, then hesitated, looking at Suzaku. "What's your problem?"

"You … drive an Aston Martin."

"Yes, duh."

"In Central London."

"Obviously. What are you aiming at?"

Suzaku wondered if he could ask Lelouch for a loan to pay his bills. Really, the viscount _was _almost absurdly rich … "Nothing." He got in, careful not to touch anything, Lelouch started the engine.

Once more Suzaku couldn't help but look at Lelouch and immediately he found himself entangled in the Noble's almost feminine beauty. A tiny smirk adorned his lips, his captivating eyes were gladly hidden behind Lelouch's bangs –

"So, Suzaku," he asked casually as they drove down Charing Cross Road at rather unimpressive pace, "Your bed or mine?"

* * *

><p><em>Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea, Greater London<em>

_6th of March 2025_

* * *

><p>Sunrays tickled his nose, dazzled his eyes and awoke him.<p>

It was warm, and comfortable. He was firmly held by a pair of strong arms, closely nestled against a bare chest, his head resting on a shoulder. For the first time in many years, he felt genuinely safe and secure, and that worried him.

Blinking, Lelouch opened his eyes. Suzaku's chest was regularly raising and falling. His eyes were closed. The sun was radiant and blinding.

Lelouch shifted in Suzaku's arms. "Good morning …," he sleepily mumbled. Suzaku didn't respond.

He threw a quick glance at the alarm clock on his bedside table. _Quarter past ten … _Lelouch closed his eyes again. He knew there was business to do, vital business. He had to contact Ogi on the planned raid on Colchester; he had to join Nunnally at their country home in Bisham, Berkshire for dinner. Still, he didn't want to get up just yet – didn't want to leave Suzaku's embrace just yet.

Suzaku shifted. "Hey …" Without opening his eyes, he tried to kiss Lelouch. First he missed, the second time Lelouch made it easier and their lips met.

"Hey … good morning."

For a moment, they remained silent, Lelouch nestling to Suzaku. Then suddenly, Suzaku startled. "What time is it?," he inquired alarmedly.

"Quarter past ten. Guess you're late for work, then."

"Bloody hell …"

Wordlessly, Lelouch pressed him back down. "You're going nowhere," he ordered. "You're staying here."

"You don't understand, I … I'll lose my job …"

"You're going _nowhere_," Lelouch firmly repeated. "I've got a gun in the top drawer of my bedside table. Don't make me get it out," he added when Suzaku was about to object.

Slowly Suzaku sank back into the soft pillows and Lelouch rested his head on his chest. "I don't care if you lose your job," he explained, "and neither should you. If it is necessary, I've got more than enough money for both of us."

They silenced, Suzaku apparently giving in to the viscount's seductive offer. "You … you were awesome …," he whispered. Lelouch smirked.

"Thanks. You were quite good as well … for a virgin." Even without looking he knew Suzaku was blushing.

"I thought you were straight," he confusedly asked after a long pause. "Because you said this C.C. girl used to be your girlfriend. God, it was so embarrassing … you know, to think you're laughing at me behind my back and I had no chance to get you … you were lying back then, weren't you?"

Lelouch laughed, casually stroking Suzaku's stomach. "Actually she _was _my girlfriend. So what? Why restrict yourself to hunting only one game if there are so many different kinds, so many experiences to be enjoyed?"

Long pause. Suzaku gulped. "Le... Lelouch … that's criminal. You … you shouldn't tell me that, nor should you do it."

He rolled his eyes, smiled. "Oh my, Suzaku, how gullible indeed … quite cute, isn't it." He chuckled as he saw his lover's embarrassed face, gently kissing him. "I robbed a bank and I am what can only be described as a rebel and a traitor. Do you think I care?"

Lelouch sighed. "Listen, Suzaku. It felt good to come inside of me, didn't it?" A silent, shameful nod. "No one was hurt. And it was not against my will. I explicitly _ordered _you to fuck me."

Again Lelouch pressed his lips on his, and as Suzaku's tongue entered his mouth, greedily and sloppily, as Suzaku turned him around and pressed him back into the pillows, his hand slowly moving downwards.

They parted for a short moment, breathing heavily. "So, there's nothing wrong with it, is there?"

Then Lelouch kissed him again, and this time Suzaku let out a tiny squeak and broke their kiss as Lelouch closed his slender hand around his lover's already rock-hard penis. Wide-eyed he stared at him. "What are you …"

He was interrupted by another kiss pressed onto his lips as Lelouch began to firmly and quickly stroke him. Suzaku moaned, blushed, Lelouch smirked. His own member hard and throbbing against Suzaku's chest …

… and suddenly he had been turned, face down now, and it was Suzaku's hand stroking his own cock. Involuntarily he moaned; Suzaku's weight was pressing him down. "Su... _Suzaku … _what the _bloody hell … ah _… are you doing?"

"Wanking you off, what else …," Suzaku gasped without slowing down. Lelouch let out a tiny cry, sank his teeth into the pillow – _no_, he would _not _scream even if he felt like it! Suzaku's hand was warm, and wet and sticky from his pre-cum.

Yet another moan he could not suppress as he arched his back, twisting underneath Suzaku. "Ah … Suzaku, if … if you're going to … ah … do me without a warning, then do it … _ah! … _properly!"

Playfully Suzaku nibbled on his earlap. "That was just what I'd been waiting for …"

Lelouch finally gave in to the overwhelming need to scream as Suzaku entered him, hot, big, throbbing and without any preparation.

"What the bloody hell … _ah!_"

It hurt, it hurt indeed. He had never been taken unprepared before. And yet it felt incredibly good, arousing –

"Su...za...ku …," he moaned, twisting in pleasure. "I … don't you dare stop …"

"I wouldn't want to …" His lips were caressing, _teasing _the delicate skin of his neck, Again Suzaku's hand was on his cock, stroking regularly, but slower now. Too slow to come, too fast not to come …

"Faster, Su... Suza_ku_, I … I order you …"

Suzaku's strokes were awfully slow now, almost enough to _beg _for it – firmly restraining Lelouch's own hands, holding him down as he shivered under him in pleasure and pain. On the other hand, he was quickly drilling into him … "Make … _aah! _Su...za...ku … make me _come_, n...now!"

And suddenly Suzaku's hand was moving quickly again; finally! Lelouch screamed, not even trying anymore to properly articulate himself. "Ah … _Suzaku!_"

And then, without any warning but a suppressed moan, Suzaku ejaculated, a hot explosion tore Lelouch's bottom apart. His mouth wide open in a broken cry, his back arched in pleasure as a moment later he came as well, staining the sheets and Suzaku's hand.

Then he collapsed on the bed, Suzaku still on top of him. They were panting.

"That …," Lelouch gasped, completely out of breath. "That was …"

"Awesome?," suggested Suzaku, kissing him.

He roughly, wearily laughed. "I was … going to say 'awful of you'," Lelouch corrected. He couldn't help but blush. "Oh please, don't give me the puppy eyes …" He smiled. "You … are a fast learner."

Suzaku got off him, still holding him tight. "I've had the best teacher."

Lelouch blushed, pushing aside Suzaku. Damn, this was embarrassing … had he really brought a boy with him for sex and woken up with a full-fledged lover? _All right_, he reminded himself, _think positively. He's really cute. The sex is admittedly great, and I've taught him from the scratch within a night. I will soon wade my father's blood. _

Still, all of this positive thinking couldn't hide that bashful blush, and so he quickly broke the embrace and got up. His bottoms were sore and his legs weak, but he felt thoroughly satisfied. "Care for breakfast?," Lelouch casually asked. "Our maid is away with Nunnally, but I could just make something."

Suzaku yawned. "Can't we just stay in bed? … together, I mean?"

Lelouch lowered his gaze, blushing. "There … Suzaku, I want you to know that … there is no love in my bed. Only cheques and unpaid bills." He opened the door to his bathroom. "Do you understand that?"

Suzaku nodded, smiling cheerfully. Obviously not believing a word. _Damn_. "Sure, sure … if you say that …"

He ignored his lover's cheeky response. "I'll take a shower now. Then I'll make us something for breakfast, okay?"

Enthusiastically Suzaku got up. "Great, I'll join you in the shower, then …"

Lelouch blushed. "No!," he yelled, flustered, "You're staying in bed!"

Suzaku looked like a kicked puppy, but he was not going to back down. He wasn't sure if he could actually bear a shower with him …

"You'll stay in bed," he repeated, "and then we're having breakfast. Hurry up a little, I want to leave at noon."

Suzaku frowned. "Leave? Where are we going?"

"Bisham, Berkshire." Lelouch smiled. "I want you to meet my sister."

* * *

><p><em>Bisham Abbey Manor House, Berkshire<em>

_6th of May 2025_

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you, Fiona. Those were the News at Ten, and for all those just turning in, welcome to BBC One's Election Night Special. According to the latest projections, we still have over 70 per cent support for the ruling Knights of Britain party throughout the country, with support especially high in England itself … let us hope for our nation that those numbers don't decline. … Now, apparently the first official results from up and down the country are beginning to come in … we are now live from Burton upon Trent in Staffordshire, where the first final results are shortly to be announced …"<em>

Boredly Suzaku got up from the sofa and went to the bar, pouring himself a drink. "Anybody wants a …" He was immediately hushed by the siblings, both of which were staring at the giant screen magnetisedly. Lelouch casually ran his hand through Nunnally's hair.

"Very well then …," he murmured and went back to the sofa, gently putting his arm around Lelouch.

"Damn," his beloved uttered under his breath as the reporter on the telly announced the results, then leaned in and crossed out a constituency on a large map of the nation.

Nunnally snuggled close to her brother. "Don't worry," she tried to comfort him, forcing a smile on her lips. "That's only one constituency."

But as time went on, more and more constituencies had been crossed out. The smile had vanished from Nunnally's face and Lelouch had become more silent and gloomy with every new result. Suzaku still didn't care about politics, but it hurt to see Lelouch and his sister this frustrated. Not knowing what to say, he limited himself to stroking his back.

The broadcast cut to Downing Street. The Prime Minister, surrounded by microphones and cameras – Suzaku always was impressed by the physique of that man. He was by all measures huge and his hair and beard were white and flowing. His eyes were shining brightly with determination and sheer power.

_"His Majesty the King,"_ Britannia said, his voice booming and intimidating, _"has asked me to form a government, and I have accepted."_ He paused dramatically. In the background, standing before the door of No. 10 Downing Street behind the Prime Minister were the Foreign Secretary, Schneizel Britannia, and the Chief of the General Staff of the British Army, General Cornelia Britannia. Flurry of flashbulbs.

_"Once again the people of Britain have proven their greatness, even superiority in this election. There was an overwhelming call across our great nation for deliverance from false multiculturalism smothering our pure British culture and race, false foreign vermin oppressing us, false bickering politicians conspiring to bring down our nation, and from that foolish notion of democracy that has torn apart our nation for so long."_

Suzaku looked at Lelouch. His face was hidden by a curtain of strains of jet-black hair, but his fists were clenched and his shoulders trembling. Nunnally was comfortingly holding his hand, resting her head on his shoulder, but she didn't look better in the slightest. Suzaku gently took his other hand, but Lelouch drew it back.

Britannia was still speaking.

_"We are the only ones who can and will change that. In our next term, His Majesty's Government will take all the necessary steps for the creation of a national government – the proud nation of Britain, sole pure daughter of the noble and strong Anglo-Saxons, will never again be halted in its inevitable march to supremacy by the bickering of parties and self-indulgent politicians. This government shall act by the unanimous will of the one indivisible People of the Anglo-Saxons of British nation, thus henceforth making fickle elections such as this one unnecessary. The entirety of the nation shall be represented by the government, the government it chose today."_

The Prime Minister ended his short speech, and immediately a thunderstorm of questions broke out._ "Mr Lennox!,"_ he calmly picked one journalist, his voice drowning the other journalists.

_"Mr Prime Minister, sir. Any ideas yet on how your next cabinet will be composed?"_

_"As with my first two cabinets, I will implement a policy of 'power for achievement'. Most of my cabinet members have proven strong during their last term and will, if they keep achieving high, retain their positions. Amongst those cabinet ministers I can assure you and the nation that my son, the Foreign Secretary, will retain his position for his arguable success in reinstating our renegade colonies into the Empire. Furthermore, I am proud to announce that he will additionally take up the new office of the Lord Minister for Information, which will serve to inform the nation and the other races of the world of His Majesty's Government's deeds in a way benefiting the unity and prosperity of the nation."_ Suzaku was sure he had seen Schneizel smirk contently for a moment. _"Next question, Ms Chesterton!"_

_"Thank you, sir. Is it true that …"_

Wordlessly Lelouch pressed the power button on the TV's remote and the screen darkened.

"Nunnally, Suzaku …," he whispered without even looking up, "If you … could just leave me alone for a moment …"

Suzaku looked at Nunnally, who hesitated. Then she gave her brother a light peck on the cheek. "If you want to talk …"

Lelouch merely shook his head. "Just leave me alone … thank you."

After another moment of hesitation – obviously debating whether she should smack some optimism into her brother's head or leave him be for the moment – Nunnally nodded and lifted herself from the sofa to her wheelchair. "Come, Suzaku-san," she quietly said. He blushed, still unused to that honorific she had dug up somewhere. He didn't speak a word of Japanese … "Let's go."

Silently they left Lelouch in the vast living room, closing the door behind them as they passed into a cosy drawing room. "Sit with me for a while, please," Nunnally gently said.

"Sure …" He took her wheelchair's handles and moved her to a canapé by the window, sitting down on it next to her.

For a long moment she stared out into the night. The moon stood high, hidden by clouds. "This used to be our mother's favourite room," Nunnally quietly said. "She'd be sitting right here, or by the fireplace, for hours, reading to us or playing games with us … and in the daytime, she'd be out there, right there, picnicking or taking a ride on her favourite steed or just lie in the grass, feeling the sun on her skin …"

Suzaku smiled. "She must have been a nice woman," he said. None of the siblings spoke much of their family, and if they did it was their mother. Even upon being asked about his father and the rest of his family, Lelouch had not answered.

"She was. A marvellous woman indeed …"

He lowered his gaze. "How … how did she die?"

For a long moment there was no response. She looked troubled and Suzaku was just about to apologise when "She was shot," Nunnally then said, her face an expressionless mask. "Here at Bisham Abbey – on the grand stair. It's when I was crippled as well."

Long silence. "I … I'm so sorry," Suzaku then lamely said. He could barely imagine someone that would be willing … even able to shoot Nunnally, of all people. Never had she been anything but sweet and compassing in his presence. "Who did it?"

Nunnally stared into space for a long moment, frowning. "Do you … I think it is appropriate. Do you want the truth?"

Suzaku was confused. What was there to be lied about it? After all, it certainly wasn't _Nunnally_'_s _fault her mother had been shot – "Please."

She gulped, closed her eyes. "We … big brother and I … are _that man's _children. Charles Britannia's."

He wasn't quite sure if this was intended as a joke – if it was, it was a bad one … he laughed uneasily. "This is _not _funny, Suzaku-san. He is our father … in the biological sense, at least. We had no contact with him or the rest of our family for the last ten years, none. Our mother … Lady Marianne Lamperouge; she was a knight in the army. However, then they divorced. I was only eight years old back then, so I didn't really notice much, but … at least according to the newspapers I read and big brother's stories, it was ahorrible, bloody divorce. I remember mother was very unhappy, and I remember a journalist trying to interview me at school … apparently father was slinging mud at her, until she came out to the public with some embarrassing detail that could easily have ended his political career. Not his affairs, of course, he has three mistresses today and no one cares. In the end, it didn't matter what the detail was. She was shot two days later. The official investigation blamed burglars."

Suzaku uneasily lowered his gaze. That explained the genuine hatred the Lamperouge siblings obviously had against the Prime Minister … he wanted to say something, wanted to comfort her, but no words came out. He wanted to console her other her mother's loss, but she couldn't wrap her tongue around the words.

"That is why we – big brother and I – are fighting against the Knights and the government. Because … I don't want things like this to happen again."

"It must have been hard for you –"

"It was harder for big brother. After all, he was only ten years old and suddenly had to take care of me – hardly a healthy childhood, now is it?" She gulped. "Mother died eleven years ago, but big brother still has to take care of me … I don't want him to worry about me. It's such a burden for him …"

Suddenly, there was a scream from the living room, furious and full of hatred. There followed more, inarticulate and savage.

"That was big brother …," Nunnally whispered, lowering her gaze. "Please, Suzaku-san, go and talk to him. He will need it now."

"But … why don't you go? It's the two of you staging this entire coup …"

"He wouldn't want to see me now … he wouldn't want me to see him like this."

Suzaku nodded, silently rising. He passed into the other room, leaving a Nunnally that was barely less depressed than her brother behind.

"Le... Lelouch?"

His beloved had broken down, kneeling on the floor, his shoulders shaking – silent tears ran down his cheeks, he was shivering.

Suzaku knelt down next to him, gently stroking his back. It hurt – it hurt so much to see him, Lelouch, strong Lelouch, broken and weak like this. "Lelouch?"

No response.

"Come on. It's only an _election_. There's always another chance … and after all, he … your father _was _elected. He is the will of the nation, isn't he …"

"The will of the nation can only operate within the borders of Right," Lelouch uttered through his teeth. "Democracy without restrictions … is only the tyranny of the mob."

Suzaku silently drew him into a tight embrace. "… look. There always is a second chance. Try and change the system. You could … with your abilities and your connections, you could rise high in the government …"

"I am an adolescent peer that dropped out of a philosophy course at Oxford after a year without any apparent reason," Lelouch hissed. "I have nothing. Nothing but genius, but that doesn't show. Those 'connections' you speak of … I severed all of them years ago. I am a nobody, and I cannot even enter the government against my accursed _father's _will – and as a peer, I can't be elected to the Commons as I'm already over 22 and can't disclaim my peerage anymore. I can do _nothing_ except for violently trying to overthrow the system … and even in this I have failed."

Suzaku rested his head on Lelouch's shoulder. "It's an election. There's nothing you could have done."

The viscount gave a rough laugh. "Indeed there was. I spent millions on a campaign to defame him. Do you know why I robbed the bank, do you know why we met? Because _he _had an account and, more importantly, a vault there. The info I found there was scandalous, but the public didn't even care. He is their incubus, their demon, and they love him."

Suzaku sighed. "That is not important right now. Please, Lelouch … Lelouch, look at me. You are not that weak. You have me, and you have Nunnally. We will always stand by your side. So you lost once, okay – but that doesn't mean it has to be like this forever."

"I thought of leaving the country," Lelouch murmured, not bothering to reply. "I'd go to France … Germany … Canada perhaps. I could never return, of course – Nunnally and you would have to join me … that would be the ultimate failure. I'd be a nobody abroad as well, but at least … I'd be happier. Oh, sweet syrup, thy name is flight – but … losing Britain to my father … and to Schneizel then … that would be the greatest humiliation."

"Then don't let them humiliate them. Be strong. Don't give them that victory. I beg you, Lelouch, don't give up like this …"

Suddenly Lelouch jumped up, feverishly staring out of the window. "Lelouch, what …"

"I'll go to London," he whispered. "I have to go back to London, now." He turned at Suzaku. "I'm sorry. I know we were planning to spend this week together."

"But … Lelouch … please, stay," he stuttered as Lelouch already turned to leave. What the hell was this all about? "Let's talk about all of this, okay? Let's … I know, we'll take Nunnally on a picnic tomorrow and then …"

"Thank you, Suzaku," Lelouch quietly interrupted him. Solemnly he kissed him, long, yet calm. "I _will _leave. I have no choice. But hear this: I love you. I love you more than myself, and that is why I must go. Neither you nor Nunnally shall be forced to live in a world this cruel. I – shall make it gentler." He paused. "You will let me leave, won't you, my Suzaku?"

He hesitated. Then he took a step back and lowered his gaze. "I could not hold you against your will."

A smile, angelic and mournful, then another kiss, shorter this time. "Thank you. It is possible I won't return safely – in that case, I entrust you with Nunnally's safety. Take care of her as you would take care of me."

Slowly Suzaku nodded. "And there is no way to make you stay?"

"None. I am resolved."

"Then, at least tell me what you're up to! I … I might be able to help!"

"No. I cannot. You will stay here and continue to keep Nunnally company. Until then …"

Again Lelouch kissed him, and this time Suzaku tightly embraced him. "Farewell," he whispered as their lips parted.

Then he was gone and Suzaku was alone.

* * *

><p><em>The City of Westminster, Greater London<em>

_14th of May 2025_

* * *

><p>His Majesty sat on the throne.<p>

"My lords, pray be seated," he spoke, and amidst a sea of scarlet, gold and ermine, The Viscount Lamperouge sat.

The Lords' Chamber was packed to the brim with the lords and ladies themselves on one hand and the royal entourage on the other. The Great Officers of State surrounded the gilded throne, the Law Lords and the Lord Speaker were seated on the Woolsack, His Majesty the King adorned in a robe of state, the collar of the sovereign master of the Order of the Garter around his shoulders, the diamond-beset Imperial State Crown resting on his head. His Queen sat on the slightly lower throne to his left.

The Marquess of Cholmondeley, Lord Great Chamberlain, raised his ceremonial wand and on the other end of the vast chamber, the Gentleman Usher of the Black Rod turned around, marching off towards the Commons.

Lelouch was transpiring under his heavy robes and elaborate court uniform. The lords and ladies were sitting shoulder to shoulder here on the provisional chairs between the government and opposition benches, almost a thousand of them. The air was hot and stuffy, the smell musky. Still, he shivered. His hand slid under his robes, once more feeling the object in his tailcoat's pockets, seeking reassurance.

Silent murmuring as Their Majesties looked on quite boredly. His neighbour, a duke according to the gold and ermine stripes on his robe, leaned in to him, reached out his hand. "Ralph Percy, nice to meet you," he whispered.

Lelouch hesitated, then he shook the duke's hand. "Northumberland, right?"

The Duke of Northumberland probably was in his late seventies, Lelouch reckoned. Grey hair, wrinkles, intense, bright eyes. "Indeed. Lord Lamperouge, I presume?"

He wanted to deny it, make something up, but then he reconsidered. It was not as if he could hide his identity afterwards, could he? He had, of course, not been in the House since … well, never … but he was not a complete unknown in London and had featured low-profile in the media a few times. So Lelouch put on a forced smile and took the Duke's hand. "The one. You are well informed."

"Thanks. This is your first time at Parliament, am I correct? You look quite stressed."

Lelouch merely nodded. When had he become this obvious? Perhaps this was stressing him more than he wanted to admit – again his trembling fingers sought support in the cold plastic of the object in his pocket.

"It's quite simple, actually. When Black Rod comes back with the Commons, we listen to the King's Speech – it's actually written by the Prime Minister. Then, Their Majesties return to the palace and the Commons to their chamber. Someone brings in a symbolic bill to show that Parliament is not bound to the King and we debate a few minutes before then continuing with the government's agenda outlined in …"

Lelouch nodded and closed his eyes. "Thank you, my lord."

Northumberland silenced, apparently piqued.

A loud slamming of doors that could be heard even here in the Lords' Chamber from the Commons. He winced. Those were the doors to the House of Commons, being slammed in the face of Black Rod, the personal attendant of the King in Parliament. _Parliamentary sovereignty my ass. _Three strikes with a rod against the later a faint whisper he could not understand, but he knew exactly what was being said –

"_Mr Speaker, The King commands this honourable House to attend to His Majesty immediately in the House of Peers."_

Once more he clutched the tool.

"Ah, there they come," the Duke mentioned, and he turned around.

The Commons, led by Black Rod, the Speaker and the bearer of the ceremonial mace, entered the peers' chamber, halting at the bar. The Prime Minister went directly after them, looking around the chamber before offering a slight bow to the King.

Lelouch quickly lowered his gaze. He did not want his … father to recognise him – his hand was closing around the object's hilt …

He thought of Nunnally, then of Suzaku.

Then, in a single, fluid motion he rose, got out the gun in his pocket and fired six shots at the Prime Minister before he was tackled by his neighbours.

People screamed. The Labour leader collapsed, so did Black Rod. Someone wrestled the gun from his fingers, rough hands tore him down to the ground, someone yelled something about protecting the King. Forcefully Lelouch was restrained, and only then he got a clear look at the Prime Minister.

Though visibly shaken, there was not a stain of blood on his clothes.

Lelouch's eyes widened.

_No … I … I missed?_

_Nunnally!_

* * *

><p><em>Ibidem<em>

_5th of June 2025_

* * *

><p>"My lords, it is obvious: Under the Treason Act 1377, The Lord Lamperouge has committed treason against the Crown in attempting to murder the First Lord of the Treasury. He is guilty of double manslaughter against the Leader of the Labour Party and the Gentleman Usher of the Black Rod. He is guilty of bank robbery against FitzRoy &amp; Sons. He is guilty of hostage-taking at the same incident. He is guilty of sodomy. He is guilty of incitement of public uproar. He is guilty of supporting groups classified as terrorist. He is guilty of breaching the privilege of Parliament. He is guilty of <em>Treason<em>, my lords!"

The Baron Farage, Knights of Britain Party, took a sip of water, then slammed his fist on the dispatch box. "I say, my lords, _put him to death_! For he who actively tried to overthrow our ancient freedoms and liberties, who actively tried to slay the one man who could save the nation – and thus to condemn the United Kingdom and the English nation to everlasting cataclysmic woes, even to destruction at the hands of our grave enemies – deserves no less than death. _He has committed treason against the Crown and His Majesty, _I say once more! And the only acceptable punishment for this vilest sort of treason is death. Thank you, my lords."

He sat. The speaker looked at Lelouch, who had been forced to stand between the government and opposition's benches. The House had been in session for five hours, sun had already set over the Palace of Westminster, but the visitor galleries were still packed. The lords reacted to Farage's speech with a resounding 'Aye'. Lelouch made no attempt to speak himself.

"My lord Lamperouge," The Baron Gottwald, Lord Speaker still called upon him, annoyedly. "Do you have nothing to say in your defence? You could – rather, _will _face capital punishment if you are convicted."

"I am aware," Lelouch said with a grave voice. "And, my lords, I am prepared to face all punishment for my deeds. For I bear no regrets whatsoever. My noble Lord Farage, you speak of the ancient freedoms and liberties of ours. I dare you, name me one! Name me one liberty that has not yet been denied by the Prime Minister's government. There are none! This government has long since taken everything from us. Oh no, not I have betrayed His Majesty, in whose court we stand. Mr Britannia did so! He betrayed His Majesty and the entire nation. Lend me your ears – I had every right to try and overthrow the government, I even had the _duty _to do so! Not only in order to protect the nation's freedom, but also to protect His Majesty's solemn coronation oath. Let me quote from the _Magna Carta Libertatum_, the foundation of England's and Britain's ancient liberties: _And if we shall not have corrected the transgression … within forty days, … the four barons aforesaid shall refer that matter to the rest of the five-and-twenty barons, and those five-and-twenty barons shall, together with the community of the whole land, distrain and distress us in all possible ways, namely, by seizing our castles, lands, possessions, and in any other way they can, until redress has been obtained as they deem fit, saving harmless our own person, and the persons of our queen and children; and when redress has been obtained, they shall resume their old relations toward us._"

He slowly raised his arms.

"This, the right to revolution, the duty to revolution!, has since been an integral part of our liberties. Indeed, the assurance of them! In this our country, government shall be afraid of its people. In this our country, liberty can only be secure if there are brave and loyal subjects of His Majesty willing to stand up for their rights in petition to the Crown. I pray you, remember the Bill of Rights! The people always have the right and duty to protect their freedom. And this I did – you know just as well as I do, as long as Charles Britannia is alive and in power, there is no way to stop him and no way to protect the people's freedom."

He bowed to first the government's, then the opposition's bench, then to Lord Gottwald on the Woolsack. The Lord Speaker was watching him enthralledly. One of his deputies leaned in to him and whispered something in his ear, Gottwald ignored him.

"I ask of you, my lords, no more and no less than you to save Britain. Save Britain, declare the treasonous nature and unconstitutionality of those laws that abolished our freedoms, for all the world to see! Bring back the United Kingdom of old, the kingdom where 'united' was more than a lie, the Britain the world held in high regard. I hereby plead innocent, my lords."

A long moment of silence. Lord Gottwald lowered his gaze. Lelouch firmly stared at the Lord Speaker in his black and gold costume, stared at the Throne behind him, stared at the peers filling the benches. The Lords Spiritual were silently murmuring amongst themselves, apparently in favour of Lelouch's claim – as expected. The Church of England had been against the Knights of Britain for a long time, and the Lords Spiritual had no vote in the Court of Parliament anyway.

Then Lord Gottwald slowly nodded. "Thank you, Lord Lamperouge, for this insight. No further speeches, my lords?" A pause. No one rose from his place. "Very well. I call this Right Honourable House to vote whether The Lord Viscount Lamperouge is guilty or not of the charges brought forth against him. My lord Baron Smith of Grimsby?"

The Baron rose from his seat. He had been picked first, so he was the last peer in the order of precedence. "Guilty, upon my honour." He sat.

One for his father, nil for him.

"My lady Baroness Alastair of Greenlock?"

"Not guilty, upon my honour."

It went on like this for three hours. The House had been in session for a grand total of eight hours now. Lelouch asked for a glass of water, his throat was as dust-dry. He felt the looks of the people on the visitor gallery on him, but he didn't dare to look up. Not only because of the rules forbidding it, but also because he was afraid of what he could see there – he hadn't seen Nunnally, not since she had testified for him last week, and then he had not been allowed to speak to her. He hadn't even been allowed to call her – this was the longest time they had ever been apart. Lelouch yearned to see her, but he was afraid of it as well – he could not bear to see her worried, could not bear to see her afraid, knowing he could do nothing about it.

He also was afraid of seeing Suzaku. There was no more denying it – he loved him. He yearned for his presence, he dreamt of kissing him, of snuggling to him.

"Your Grace The Duke of Norfolk and Hereditary Earl Marshal?"

"Not guilty, upon my honour."

The Duke of Norfolk, Premier Peer of the Realm, sat and the Deputy Speaker brought the Lord Speaker the final list of votes.

"Very well. This House, as the King's Court in Parliament, has voted the following: On the proposal that 'The Viscount Lamperouge is _not_ guilty of the charges brought against him', 356 Peers of the Realm were 'Not Content'. … on the other hand, 380 Peers of the Realm were 'Content'. The proposal is thus accepted by the House. Congratulations, my lord Lamperouge. Be seated."

Lelouch closed his eyes. Someone on the gallery yelled something, Nunnally! Still, he could not yet look at her. He had to do something else first.

Slowly he moved to the Opposition Bench. A few peers in the second row moved to make space for him, and he stood before the bench, turning to the Lord Speaker. He waited.

Gottwald frowned, hesitated. "The Lord Lamperouge," he then loudly said.

"Thank you, my Lord Speaker. My lords, I thank you and propose the following bill: 'This house declares that His Majesty's Government has betrayed the people's trust, and that according to the democratic principles on which the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland is founded, this house declares the State of Emergency to be _unconstitutional _and, therefore, abolishes it.'"

His last words were drowned in yelling. "Order, order! _Order!,_" Gottwald yelled, "Calm down, my lords, or I will call _grave disorder _and adjourn the session! _Order, damn it!_"

Slowly the House calmed down. The Earl of Falkland was expelled. "I call for a vote," Gottwald then said. His voice was strained. "No debate."

A storm of 'Contents' and 'Not Contents' broke off. Everyone was trying to out-scream their opponents, drowning all opposition. "_Order!_" Six peers jumped up at once, demanding a division. The Speaker agreed.

There was some more disorder as the peers left their benches to cross the floor. Then two groups formed, about equally sized. The Deputy Speakers went through the house, counting carefully. It took them twenty minutes.

"My lord, this House has voted the following: On the proposal brought forth by The Lord Lamperouge, 369 Peers voted in favour … and … exactly 367 against the bill. Therefore … therefore … _order_, my lords, I call for order!"

But there was no helping it. More than 60 per cent of the House of Lords were Knights of Britain, and the ones that had crossed the floor were being screamed down by the Government Bench. "_ORDER!_" People came up to him wanting to shake his hand, people came to pat him on the back, people came to insult him. Lelouch ignored all of them, instead finally looked up to the gallery.

Nunnally was smiling. Her eyes were teary, but bright and joyful. He smiled back.

"Order! … buggers … Session adjourned! _Adjourned, _I say!"

He broke free, ran down the stairs to the floor, crossed the bar and opened the doors. When he stumbled out to the Peers' Lobby, he was surrounded by a flurry of flashbulbs. Microphones were held to his mouth, cameras directed at him. He shielded his eyes against the flashes, looked around. In the background, outside the cordon of journalists, Nunnally already waited for him.

"Lord Lamperouge, a comment!"

"Sir, are you certain you just condemned Britain to hell?"

"Lord Lamperouge!" – "Lamperouge!" – "Sir, please!"

He ignored all of them.

Slowly he clutched his fist and raised it high into the air as dozens of cameras clicked.

* * *

><p><em>North London<em>

_One year later_

* * *

><p>Suzaku looked back as the prison's gate was shut behind him and drew his jacket closer. Uneasily he looked around. Now, here he was – royal pardon after serving almost an entire year for Perverting the Course of Justice and Compounding Treason.<p>

North London was as ever – cold, grey and lifeless. It had rained.

Sighing, Suzaku took the bag with his belongings and walked down the street aimlessly. He didn't know his way around this area, and after all, where should he go? His Barnet flat had been dissolved after his arrest, and he had lost his job at the Metropolitan Police the morning after having Lelouch for the first time.

Lelouch. He hadn't seen him in half a year, and even then only through a thick glass plate. A few times he had visited him, sometimes with Nunnally; and sometimes he had seen Lelouch on TV speaking in the House of Lords against his father. It hurt – not knowing if Lelouch still loved him. Those three months had been wonderful – the best he had ever had. Love and be loved. It had been heaven indeed.

And now – he was alone again. He had been right all along, no matter how happy he had been: Lelouch was too good for him. There was no way he – eloquent, smart, influential noble – could want, or even _love _him – failure personified.

He would have to get a new job – though who would give a job to a Japanese felon. He needed a place to stay – but he had no money.

Lelouch had been quite successful as far as he knew. He had begun to attend the House of Lords regularly and had become a major member, though remaining a Crossbencher. It had been his trial and the Lords' decision that had given a rise to a new opposition in the Commons. For the first time in eleven years there had been open criticism against His Majesty's Government, and after the Palace and the Lords had voiced opposition, the Commons had denied a government spending bill its support. Whilst normally this would have led to a resignation of the cabinet, Britannia had held on for a while. In an attempt to regain control of the House, Prime Minister Britannia had called for a motion of confidence. He had failed spectacularly.

The result of the following elections had been the product of a mind shift in the populace, according to the television shows he had watched. He himself had been barred from voting while serving his sentence, but the results had been impressive. The Knights of Britain still held a sizeable portion of the seats in the Commons and a majority in the Lords, but the two major opposition parties, Labour and Conservatives, had agreed that the enemy of their enemy was their friend and formed a coalition.

Suzaku looked around. Much had changed since he had last been a free man. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it felt … free. Hopeful.

He halted in his aimless walk. Where to go indeed. He was somewhere in Harrow, so he could take the Tube to Charing Cross and then the Northern Line to Barnet and try find some of his former acquaintances …

Someone whistled, Suzaku turned around.

Leaning on a sleek black Aston Martin sports car was a beautiful, effeminate young man in a bespoke black suit.

His throat dried out. "Le.. Lelouch …," he whispered. Lelouch smiled, and slowly Suzaku stumbled towards him.

Gently Lelouch drew him into his arms. "Hey," Lelouch silently said. "I missed you."

Suzaku closed his eyes and rested his head on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Lelouch … you came."

"Obviously, duh." Lelouch gave him a deep kiss. "I want you to know I never stopped loving you." Again they kissed, their tongues entangled in a silent dance.

"Then … why didn't you come? I missed you …"

"I'm sorry. I … please believe me. I missed you too. But I thought that seeing you _there_, sitting on the other side of the glass, would … break my heart. That's why I implored His Majesty to …"

Wide-eyed Suzaku stared at him. "That … that was you?"

He chuckled. "_Of course _it was me. How many other people with access to the King do you know?"

Again they kissed, still holding tight to each other.

"It's good to see you again," Suzaku whispered. "I love you too."

Lelouch blushed and drew back, bashfully lowered his gaze.

"I … I merely came to make sure you were okay, just to clarify!," he quickly said. "So … don't get all sentimental, okay?" He smiled, his cheeks flushing red. He took Suzaku's hand.

"I … I wondered. Practically you're homeless now. I thought … you'll need a place to stay. So … how about … we move in together again?"

Suzaku smiled, again he kissed him. "Yeah," he said. "I'd love that."

* * *

><p>Please review. I am glad for all critique, the longer the better :)<p> 


End file.
